Happy Harley-daze!
| next= }} Happy Harley-daze! is the single story of ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' #21, by DC Comics. Premise Harley Quinn has turned over a new leaf and wants to solve crimes like , but this is really just to cover up the fact she's on the run from the Joker. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * ** Velma Dinkley ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * Humphrey Middleman * Batman Villains: * Ghost of Christmas Past * Ghost of Christmas Present * Doug Chippendale * Christmas Spirit * Chaunted Chanukah * Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come * Joker * Scooby (hyena) * Scrappy (hyena) * Punch or Judy * Gaggy Other characters: * Sarah Shaker * Baby products salesperson * Poison Ivy * Doctor Thirteen * Phantom Stranger * Bargain Benny * Internal Revenue Service * Miscellaneous Gotham City citizens * Robin * Batgirl * Arkham Asylum van driver 1 * Arkham Asylum van driver 2 Locations * Gotham City ** Unnamed store *** Antiques department *** Baby products department ** Bargain Benny's Discount Department Store ** Arkham Asylum Objects * Harley Quinn's giant mallet * Harley Quinn's giant magnifying glass * Joker Gas * Joker's detonator * Batrope * Straitjackets Vehicles * Batmobile * Arkham Asylum van Suspects Culprits Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Writer~ Sholly Fisch * Artist~ Dario Brizuela * Colorist~ Silvana Brys * Letterer~ Saida Temofonte * Cover artist~ Brizuela with Franco Riesco * Editor~ Kristy Quinn * Special thanks to~ Brittany Holzherr * Harley Quinn created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm Notes/trivia * This is the first Scooby-Doo! Team-Up Christmas special. * Harley named her pet hyenas after Scooby and his nephew, Scrappy. In Batman: The Animated Series, Harley also had a couple of pet hyenas, named Bud and Lou, after Bud Abbot and Lou Costello. Cultural references * The title is a play on "Happy holidays." * Harley Quinn and the Joker are based on their designs from Batman: The Animated Series, while Batman and Robin are still based on their The New Scooby-Doo Movies/''Super Friends'' designs. This is different from the Joker's cameo in , where he was based on his Silver Age/Bronze Age design. * Harley refers to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come as Casper, after Casper the Friendly Ghost. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The last time Harley appeared in , she claimed the Joker was always talking about how he wanted vengeance against , but when Fred points this out to him, he doesn't remember them. * Harley makes the connection between one of the ghosts and Doug Chippendale having baby powder on their feet, but she wasn't there when the baby products salesperson spoke about that (unless she was just standing in the background). Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics }} Category:Christmas specials Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up stories